Sweet Love
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: A new girl has moved to the digidestined school and goes by the name of Keruri. Many students say she's a loner but when Ken starts saying that when Keruri smiles it shows that she is nice does this mean anything? Ken x oc


**Hey! This is going to be my second Digimon fanfic. I don't want to continue the other one because when I reread it, it didn't seem so great. I don't think there was enough romance even though that was supposed to be genre. This one is Ken x OC. **

**I do not own Digimon but I do own my own character, Keruri.  
**

There where new students transferring from one school to another, first was Ken. After being friends with the digi-destined he transferred to T.K., Kari and the others school. After a few weeks another student arrived. Her name was Keruri. She walked into the classroom quietly wearing a uniform from D.N. Angel, had black hair and black eyes. "This is Keruri our new student" said the teacher "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Keruri shakes her head. "I guess its ok. You may sit down now" replied the teacher. She goes over and sits next to Ken. During free time, Keruri takes out a book and then she smiles when she's reading.

At lunch everyone is talking but it's mostly Davis. "That new girl is sure weird. Not talking and then reading during free time. She's more like a loner." laughed Davis. "That isn't nice. She just might be shy" replied Kari. "I saw her smile during class. She doesn't seem a like a loner to me. When she smiled it showed that she was a caring person" said Ken. "By the way you're talking about Keruri; I would say you're trying to protect her. As if you where her boyfriend or something" said Davis. Ken starts to blush a little. "I knew it, you like her" said Davis yelling. "Cut it out, so what if I do" said Ken. All the digi-destined go closer to him. "So did you tell her yet?" asked T.K. "Well...no" he answered. "Ken just isn't ready to express his feelings yet" said Kari. "I bet by the time he tells her, it will probably be 50 yrs from now" said Davis.

Just then Keruri walks up to them. "Excuse me but would you know where the music room is?" she asked. "Go straight up into the hall and turn right" answered Ken. "Thank you" she said smiling. Ken starts to blush and then turn red. "Are you okay? You might have a fever" said Keruri. She puts her hand on ken's forehead and then on hers. "No fever but I advise you to go to the nurse. Thanks again" she said smiling then leaving. After she leaves Ken goes all red again. Davis nudges ken with his elbow. "It looks like she likes you" said Davis making Ken blush more. "It can't be" replied Ken "I'm going o throw out my lunch and then go back to the classroom." Nobody noticed that he went the wrong way. Instead of going to the classroom, he goes over to the music room. Ken hears the notes from a Chinese string piano. He goes inside and sees it is Keruri that is playing.

"So are you feeling better?" she asked. "How did you know I was here?" asked Ken. She points to the mirror and then smiles. "Mirrors, I always have one attached to my piano in case someone tries to sneak up on me," said Keruri "So what is your name?" "My name is Ken Ichijoji. I just transferred here as well" he said. "You where the boy genius that everyone talked about" she said "Can you tell me how my playing is?" Ken nods. She starts playing and then pricks her hand with the string. "Are you okay?' asked Ken ripping some cloth off his jacket. He ties up the cut with a little bow. "Thank You" she said turning back to the piano. Right before she puts her fingers on the string, Ken grabs her hand. "You don't need to play anymore. From outside I can tell your music is great" he said looking at her. She smiles and again and says thank you. She takes out a tin box of candy.

The can has a picture of Hello kitty wearing a rainbow colored dress holding a rainbow colored flower. "What's that?" he asked. "It's my favorite candy. They're called Mixed Drops. I know I'm kind of old to eat candy but it's very good" she said taking two out. In her hand she sees two red ones shaped like a heart. Both of them start to blush. (It's true. Even though the candy is oval I found a heat shaped red one before. Yes this candy is a real type of candy) She puts it in Ken's hand. "I don't know how to say this but...I don't really eat candy" he said. "I know some candies are really icky but I promise you will like it" she said. Ken puts it in his mouth. "Your right it is good" he said. She opens up her backpack and you see 3 empty tins. "Aw...run out again these candies again. It always makes me happy to try one and it keeps me happy all day. They where from my home town I haven't even had time to go look in the candy shops to see if they sell it," she said shaking the tins "Oh well we better get to class." In the classroom the other digidestined see Ken walk inside followed by Keruri.

"Ken did you go to see Keruri" asked Davis. He starts to go all red. "Oh are you guys going to see Izzy later?" he asked changing the subject. "Yeah why?" they asked all together. "I need him to help me look for a place to buy a special type of candy." All of them looked at him as if he was crazy. "The candy has something to do with Keruri doesn't it?" they asked. "The candy she eats is from her old home town and now she ran out. She doesn't have time to look for a shop so I though I could help" he said.

**I hope you like this fanfic because I'm going to continue this Digimon fanfic. Plz review. **


End file.
